Pocky Game
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Takano avait cette période de l'année où il consommait en masse des sucreries, une période que Ritsu ne lui connaissait pas. Puis son chef lui avait proposé un pocky... Onodera/Takano -M-


Pocky Game

Onodera avait longtemps suspecté Takano d'aimer les sucreries. Oh oui, il l'avait déjà remarqué une fois ou deux à grignoter ces pandas en forme de crackers, ou alors des beignets à la fraise ou au chocolat blanc… Mais depuis deux semaines il ramenait tous les jours des pocky différents, tantôt au kiwi et le lendemain à la fraise, banane, ou myrtilles.

Et il ne se lassait pas de les grignoter tout le long de la journée, Kisa lui avait même dit que c'était normal à cette période de l'année. Pâques approchait et bien que tout le monde ici voyait ça comme un folklore venu des occidentaux, Takano rêvait de ces petits lapins apportant des œufs de toutes les couleurs plein de chocolat de toutes les sortes.

Ritsu se mordit la lèvre inférieure, même Kisa en savait plus sur Masamune que lui, il se sentit rougir un instant avant de secouer la tête et se reprendre.

Un bruit de sachet retint son attention, Takano était encore en train de manger.

-J'espère que vous faites un peu de sport pour compenser tout ce chocolat, ricana Onodera en tapant son projet de vente.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, rien…

Masamune se remit à lire le manuscrit tranquillement, un pocky entre les lèvres, ne se rendait-il pas compte à quel point c'était un appel à la débauche ? Ritsu se disait que parfois, Takano était sexy sans le vouloir. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il était am…

_Quoi ? _Ritsu secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées niaises sur l'amour et se concentra de nouveau, seulement, entendre son chef mâcher longuement ce biscuit… ça lui donnait envie d'en gouter un, d'ailleurs il était particulièrement friand du kiwi.

-Je dois aller voir Chiaki, il a un problème avec son storyboard, pour une fois qu'il est en avance, il va tout planter…

-Et moi j'ai finis mon travail, en plus j'ai un truc de prévu ce soir. A demain les gars.

Ritsu regarda les autres partir un à un en adressant quelque fois des petits signes de main. Ils étaient maintenant les deux seuls employés de l'étage et étrangement il commençait à faire chaud ici. Ou alors c'était une illusion.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, c'était de terminer sa proposition le plus vite possible afin de sortir d'ici sans avoir à faire avec Takano. Il sentait son regard lui brûler le corps d'ici, il se sentait dévoré.

-Je vais finir ça chez moi, intervint-il alors en se levant de sa chaise de bureau.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore fini ? S'interrogea Takano en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je veux faire ça bien, dans « les règles de l'art ».

-Je vois ça, c'est bien rédigé jusqu'à maintenant. Pocky ? Proposa-t-il en tendant le paquet.

Ritsu arrêta de taper au clavier et regarda le sachet tendu.

-C'est au kiwi, tu en mangeais au lycée, parfois.

-Je… Oui, merci.

Il en mordit un morceau et relu sa proposition du début, il avait un peu perdu le fil et voulait tellement bien faire que souvent il devait tout reprendre pour ne pas s'emmêler. Il en croqua encore un peu et arriva à la moitié du biscuit, il le coinça entre ses lèvres et se mit à taper comme un illuminé sur le clavier.

-Je t'ai rarement vu aussi inspiré, montre, voir.

Takano s'approcha un peu plus de Ritsu et posa son sachet sur le bureau.

-C'est très bon, tu as rarement fait une si bonne proposition, je pense qu'ils accepteront les copies sans trop argumenter, c'est vraiment un très bon travail Onodera. Je te félicite.

L'autre marmonna un vague merci entre ses lèvres pour ne pas faire tomber le biscuit, c'était dans ces cas là qu'il était particulièrement sérieux, tellement que ça gênait Takano parfois alors souvent, il l'embrassait. Mais là…

Il tourna le visage de Ritsu et plongea son regard dans les émeraudes. Il croqua l'autre bout du biscuit et le grignota millimètre par millimètre, au plus il approchait, au plus il rougissait. Il l'entendait déglutir difficilement et même ses mains s'étaient posées sur ses genoux.

A son tour Onodera avait continué à manger le biscuit et ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Il aimait particulièrement le goût du kiwi dans ces gâteaux là, mais avec la sensation des lèvres de Takano en plus, c'était presque parfait.

Ses mains remontèrent de ses genoux à ses cuisses alors que celles de Masamune montait sur son dos, sur sa nuque pour s'arrêter ensuite dans ses cheveux qu'il tira doucement en arrière pour s'emparer de son cou qu'il dévora avec avidité.

-Ta-Takano… Pas ici… on est au boulot.

-Pourtant, tu bandes, non ?

Onodera retint difficilement un grognement et crispa ses mains sur les cuisses de Takano. Il tremblait, il le sentait, mais il montait quand même ses mains et déboutonna le jean de Takano pour le soulager de la pression.

-Arr…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tes mains disent.

Ritsu s'apprêta à enlever ses mains mais Takano prit ses poignets et l'incita à continuer ce qu'il faisait. Onodera se sentait honteux et étrangement, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, ça l'excitait.

-Viens chez moi… Ce soir…

-Hn… _Non, non, non… _Oui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ritsu cédait aussi facilement quand Takano lui proposait quelque chose, ça avait toujours été comme ça, il avait bien trop d'emprise sur lui et ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête.

Non, Masamune était bien trop fort pour lui.

-Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir patienter jusque là, indiqua Takano en léchant le pouce de son amant.

-Alors…

-Alors ?

-Ferme à clé…

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Takano se lève en entraînant Ritsu contre lui avant de le plaquer contre la porte qu'il ferma en même temps. Au risque de lui payer une nouvelle chemise il arracha celle-ci bestialement et s'attaqua à ses boutons de chair, Onodera passa ses mains dans la chevelure noire et ferma les yeux en sentant la langue mutine faire durcir ses tétons.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en sentant les sillons mouillés descendre de plus en plus bas, il cru même sentir un doigt passer l'élastique de son boxer et jouer avec ce dernier.

-T-Taka…

-Je te prendrais tout de suite, sans préparation si je le pouvais…

-Comme si… Aah… Comme si j'en avais besoin…

-C'est une proposition ? Demanda Takano en abaissant le pantalon de son subalterne.

Il se redressa et se déshabilla aussi rapidement que possible, il étreignit son amant et lécha son lobe d'oreille.

-Tourne-toi vers la porte… Maintenant.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans demander son reste, il sentit les mains imposantes de Takano longer son corps lentement, trop lentement même. Il bougea ses hanches contre la hampe déjà dure de son amant et se fit sermonné d'une fessée puis l'instant d'après une douleur déchirante le traversa. Ses mains, relevées au dessus de sa tête d'une poigne, se crispèrent sur la table alors qu'il senti des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

-Ca va… tu as mal c'est ça ?

-Ca va… Puisque c'est toi… Haleta Onodera en commençant à bouger lentement ses hanches.

-Tu es trop excitant Ritsu…

Sa voix n'était devenue que gémissements rauques et bestiaux. Jamais il n'avait eut aussi mal, aussi honte et autant de plaisir d'un coup. Il avait joui rien qu'en sentant Takano s'enfoncer d'un seul coup en lui.

Ses coups de reins étaient anarchiques, parfois même, Onodera était sur que Masamune ne parvenait pas à se contrôler et pour une fois il avait envie d'en profiter, il libéra ses mains et en glissa une sur ses testicules pour les masser doucement ce qui le fit grogner et accélérer la cadence encore.

-Je… Je pensais que tu pouvais y aller… hn… plus fort…

-Ritsu ! Grogna Takano en empoignant le sexe de son amant.

Il sentait que son chef était au bord du gouffre, c'était tellement jouissif de le mettre dans tous ces états là, et ses hanches si puissantes, ses mains qui le griffaient, sa langue qui le caressait et laissait des empreintes rouges sur son corps… Il n'en avait pas assez.

-Je… Je vais… !

-Vas-y, souffla Takano en donnant des coups de reins désordonnés.

Sa voix et ses yeux embrumés prouvaient qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à tenir avant de jouir.

-Aaah ! M-Ma… Ah ! Masamune !

-Qu… Ritsu… !

Il se déversa longuement en quelques coups de hanches plus puissants encore que les précédents alors qu'il sentait la semence de son cadet dans sa main. Il ne se souvenait pas que ce fut si bon un jour et se laissa tomber à genoux, plaquant son front contre le dos en sueur de Ritsu alors que ses mains caressaient son ventre terriblement sexy.

-Je… Je t'aime, Ritsu…

Ce dernier s'apprêta à répondre à son tour mais s'écroula sous la fatigue, il s'excusa mollement en s'endormant cul en buse devant son patron.

-Quoi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir espèce de mule ! Tu as une proposition à terminer.

Onodera sourit en entendant ses dernières paroles, lui aussi il l'aimait, mais il lui dirait une prochaine fois, là, il était trop occupé à rêver de Takano. Tout ça à cause d'un pocky…


End file.
